


toll the will.

by yae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Claiming, Clothed Sex, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, The Grand Cosmos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yae/pseuds/yae
Summary: the grand cosmos was more magical than anyone could ever ask for. a paradise in which resided a king.—————youre not fucking wrinkle mccrinkles thordan vii i promise 😔
Relationships: King Tolthewil/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	toll the will.

”For Lakeland!”

The cry rings in your ears as the painted king brings his sword down upon you. You fall backward and collapse, weapons scattering beyond your exhausted reach. You’d certainly underestimated the king and his men, although it was only you two now, given the fact you’d beaten his knights back into their paintings.

You closed your eyes and waited for the king to finish you off, or for the Seeker of Solitude to teleport you away. Something, anything. Yet nothing happened. Opening your eyes again, you saw the king now off his horse and staring down at you. He raised his sword to point the tip at your neck.

“Stand.” He commanded. You were in no position to refuse. Standing wearily, clutching yourself, you stared back at him with some confusion. Tolthewil sheathed his sword and stepped closer, placing a hand on your hurts before traveling lower. Much lower...

“H-Hey!?” You barked out in surprise. Wasn’t the Seeker of Solitude controlling him? A Nu Mou wouldn’t have any interest in down there... Your train of thought faded as you began to feel fuzzy, like within a dream. The ghosts of the past were suddenly present. Tolthewil’s hand moved to cup your cheek tenderly.

“Having seen how you hold yourself in battle, you would make a fine addition to my ward.” Said the king into your ear, coolly. The Cosmos seemed all the more vibrant and magical now. Why hadn’t you taken some time to stop and look around...? “Such a thing can be discussed later... We have done battle and I have triumphed. Allow me to claim my reward.”

A sharp inhale and you leaned into the king’s touch like a miqo’te to gaelicatnip. You felt as though his piercing, green eyes were staring deep into your soul via your own dilated eyes. A smirk appeared on his face. His hands traveled once again and you eagerly accepted with a thudding heart and bated breath.

One hand was firmly between your legs, rubbing through your trousers. The other roamed your chest, exploring every inch of you. You couldn’t keep your hips from rolling and you bit back a moan. It felt so incredible, inexplainable... When his hand finally moved up to go within your trousers, your heart danced. Tolthewil was invading you and you loved it.

“Ah!” You finally moaned aloud as he pushed a finger inside. There was no pain, only the pleasure of being doted on by the king. You couldn’t keep it down any longer. Strings of moans and whimpers as you clung onto him, another finger going in and pumping... another... his fingers satisfying an itch you didn’t know you had. You were floating so high and you didn’t want to come back down. He drew a long, sullen whimper from your lips as he pulled his fingers out of you. So _empty_ now. You squirmed and he leaned to kiss your neck, finally speaking in what felt like had been too long.

“Do not fret, strong warrior. As your king, I will give you everything...”

You were pudding in his hands as he pulled your trousers down. Ah, when had your back gotten against the wall...? No, it didn’t matter, you _needed_ him... You turned around to present yourself. You’d done it without him asking, would your king be pleased? The amused hum he gave assured you so. You waited, trembling.

Nothing was happening.

Why wasn’t he doing anything?

You squirmed more in your spot, gasping.

Still, he did nothing.

You could _feel_ his presence still there. Why...? Was he angry? Angry you raised your weapon against him? No, you didn’t mean to upset...

...

Just as you were going to look at him over your shoulder, you felt him lean over you, chest against your back. His whisper in your ear sending shivers down your spine.

“Well?”

You snapped.

“P-Please, my king! Hurry, please... I want you... Accept my apologies for going against you, it was a mistake! I _need_ my lord, more than anything! My king, I will do it all... for you, for Lakeland...!”

You cried out as he entered you, seeing stars as the empty void you had was filled. Your thoughts were filled with him. King Tolthewil was your everything and you were so, _so_ happy to be his knight. Such a fool you were for trying to defeat him. Pressing yourself against the wall, you moaned and gasped as he fucked you. His hands tightly gripping your hips and his own groans coming from beneath his breath. You tried to get more, more and moved with him only to have his hold of you tighten. Another moan at the thought of him leaving marks on you. He already had, really, as you would hold the bruises and cuts from this fight for days to come. King Tolthewil moved one hand to hold your chin, pulling you back into him rather than against the wall. It felt so intimate. You could cum already.

“Not without me...” He purred in your ear as though he had heard your thoughts. He gave an especially hard thrust. “Not before me.”

You bowed your head, understanding. It was fine, you valued his pleasure most of all! At the same time, oh, how good he made you feel... You were trying but you didn’t think you could obey him.

“Nnh!!” You threw your head back, the entirety of your body tensing up and tightening. You couldn’t hold it any longer... You couldn’t keep it within you... A sharp cry as you came, making a terrible mess of yourself and your trousers. Your eyes were full of tears. You could only gasp again as your king climaxed after you, filling you in which you gladly accepted. All you could do now was gasp and wheeze, so exhausted and yet wanting for more.

“I said not before me.” King Tolthewil hissed. He still held onto you and you whimpered yet again.

“I-I am... so sorry... my king.” You choked out in a hoarse voice. Your eyes were beginning to shut.

No...! You needed more of him! For this to never end! Yet, again you couldn’t stop yourself...

Eyes slowly closing, your body fell limp, used and spent in every way imaginable.

The Grand Cosmos had truly lived up to its name and more.

**Author's Note:**

> im a bimbo with shitty ideas!!!! not like yall didnt already know 🤪🤪 i was confident at first but now im embarrassed as hell posting this drugged up wol... i jus wanted ta fuck him... tolthewil actually sounds like a prescription


End file.
